Frustration
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia is tired of being left unsatisfied by Renji, so she finds someone who can give her what she wants...LEMONS. PWP. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** It is now the weekend and I am alone again...OWWWWEEEE...sorry about that, I got my depo shot a few days ago and it still hurts like a son of bitch. Anyways new story YAY!

* * *

><p>"Rukia..." Renji Ababari groaned humping into his girlfriend furiously. Rukia lay beneath him staring up at the ceiling in her bedroom bored out of her fucking mind. If Renji stopped his fruitless pumping he would have seen Rukia's emotionless expression.<p>

She had her hands at her sides and just lay still while her head was being knocked against the headboars. Rukia was very bored with this...

"Three...two...one..." Rukia murmured under her breath and, as if on que, Renji came groaing in delight.

He lowered himself to kiss her but Rukia turned her head away. Renji hadn't noticed the blank stare Rukia was giving him.

The tattooed man lie down beside her and cuddled up against her. Rukia scooted from his embrace with a disgusted face. Renji had fallen asleep , but Rukia was wide awake.

Sex was always like this.

Renji would pump and hump til' he climaxed and then it was over. The red-haired man would fumble and grope Rukia like some horny teenage boy. The younger Kuchiki felt like a cheap toy, Renji hadn't even taken her needs into initiative. He always thought she equally enjoyed it.

No.

Not at all.

Not a chance in hell.

In all honesty, Rukia HATED sex with Renji.

For about six months the were official and made it clear to the rest of the Soul Society they only had eyes for each other. Granted, Byakuya didn't take to kindly to the arrangment, however he kept his distance for the simple reason he believed that Renji made Rukia happy.

Again untrue.

Rukia was very unhappy.

It seemed once they became official Renji just stopped caring. Rukia belived he was just being a typical guy.

But Renji fucked her every chance he got.

Rukia scowled when she heard Renji's light snoring. The raven-haired girl quirked her lips. It only made matters worse that Renji was her first, so Rukia had no fucking idea what good sex was. But Rukia Kuchiki was no fool, she knew there had to be more than...this!

Think about it for a moment. People write books, sing songs, make movies, etc, etc all centered around sex, which means it must be amazing. Somehow, Rukia knew she was missing out.

Rukia rolled out of bed and stretched. Her body was sore from being pumped like groped. It seemed like sex with Renji caused more pain than pleasure.

The younger Kuchiki glanced and Renji and sighed.

What could she really do? Tell Renji? And then what? Have him lose his mind because his manhood was being chastised.

No man wants to hear he can't please his woman.

Rukia had put up with it for the past few months, what difference did it make now? She was pretty much used to it at this point.

The raven-haired girl padded over to her dresser and pulled out a set of robes. She sullenly dressed herself, Rukia couldn't even sleep in the same bed with the man who aggravated her to no end. Poor Rukia, the girl had never even come CLOSE to orgasme, let alone experience one.

Rukia looked out her window at the sunset beginning to work its way into the horizon. Her blue eyes were cold and indifferent, months of self-enforced compliance to her situation glazed the velvet orbs.

The younger Kuchiki decieded to take a walk to clear her head. Stepping onto the window seal, Rukia leapt with the agility of a cat and landed squarely on her feet. The clean, fresh air blew softly across her face as Rukia began her trek.

Rukia didn't know where she was going, but maybe once she got there she'd feel better. The younger Kuchiki walked blindly with her arms folded across her chest. She came across a pasture that overlooked the Soul Society. Rukia just stood there looking out at everything and getting the sinking sensation she would never find the answer to her problem.

She just wished there was something she could do.

Anything would work really.

Rukia sat with her legs crossed in the soft green grass thinking to herself.

She wished that there was some way to get what she desired...

Before Rukia knew what was happening she was laying in the smooth grass running her hands down her robes. One hand glided between the crease and began to graze the smooth skin.

She wished there was something...

Rukia's hands slipped further, her fingers cupping the tender breast and messaging it gently.

She wished there was someone...

When her small fingers rubbed against her pert nipple, Rukia let out a sigh of delight while enjoying the feeling of her own hands. The tingling sensation shot right between her legs as she repeated the action to her other breast. She arched slighlt off the ground and let out a small moan.

"Mmm..."

Rukia bit her lower lip as she began to tweak the sensitive peak making it hard beneath her hands. From her ministrations Rukia felt a hotness roll over her and collect as a sticky wetness within her core. Her heat began to pulsate.

Her other hand unconsciously slinked from her stomach to the hem of her now open robes. She lie there in the field with her lush breasts exposed letting the cool air caress her smooth skin.

Her small fingers drifted lower leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Rukia let her tongue slid across her lips when she felt herself. The raven-haired girl marveled at her own arousal. She caught her lower lips between her teeth as her fingers sank steadily into her core becoming lathered in her juices. Rukia began to strum her sweet pleasure loving the heat collecting between her legs. With her skilled digits hard at work, Rukia began to move her hips, circling around her hand, with her head tilted back in pleasure.

She began to feel heat and pleause strumming though her, becoming steady and leering. It had become a beast that was stalking its way around her hot little body, thumping beneath her skin, pulsating at her core, escaping her though low, husky moans. This beast pursued and devoured every inch of her body and claimed it as its own.

Rukia's hips were grinding and rolling above the ground, rushing herself, loving herself, and enjoying herself with gusto.

The younger Kuchiki was moving furiously now, climbing a peak she had never felt before. With her hand cupping her soft breast, and the other working wilding at her heat. Rukia was losing herself, panting heavily and her pleasure growing, and growing, and threatening to explode.

Rukia felt her stomach tighten, she was so close...

"My, my," A voice purred, "What do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lemony:<span>** Oh my sweet Gherkins, naughty Rukia! You deserve a spanking lol, anywho idk what inspired this story but here it is...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Ok, I'm bored. Hey have any of you ever seen that movie Splice? Its freaking weird...anyways new chappy.

* * *

><p>"My, my," A voice purred, "What do we have here?"<p>

Rukia froze then shot off the ground and looked into the face of Gin Ichimaru. The fox-faced captain smirked down at the disheveled girl. Rukia's eyes went as wide as saucers, she glanced down and realized she was still exposed. The raven-haired girl quickly tried to make herself look presentable by fumbling with her open robes. Gin simple chuckled down at her, it was too late...

He saw everything.

Rukia swallowed hard when Gin leaned down and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Enjoying yourself?" He purred, Rukia felt her whole face be covered in a deep blush. Gin's smile stretched when he saw the redness engulfing her head.

"You were really going at it." He continued letting a tongue slide across his slender lips.

Rukia was holding her robes closed and trembling in earnest. She was staring up at Gin trying to think of something to say.

"Well," Gin said expectantly, "I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself."

"O-o-ok, you c-caught me...just please don't...please don't tell..." Rukia pleaded her blue eyes tearing from embarrassment. Gin's smile stretched furthur as tears began to stream down her face.

"Tell? Why ever would I do that?" Gin asked, Rukia didn't answer. She wasn't sure whether or not that was a rhetorical question.

"I got the pleasure of watching you...enjoy yourself..." He purred, his sly tone made Rukia shudder. "Why would I share that with anyone?"

The silver-haired man grasped Rukia by the top of her head and forced her to look at him.

"I have to assume there is a pressing reason as to why you can't take pleasure in that delicious little body of yours in the privacy of your own home?"

Rukia avoided Gin's gaze and he tightened his hold on Rukia's black locks pulling it at the roots. The younger Kuchiki grimaced and whimpered when she felt her head being tugged. She looked up at Gin with her eyes still wet but he kept his allusive smile locked in place.

"Its impolite when you don't answer a question, little Rukia."

"Um...I didn't want to stay home.."

"Why ever not?"

"I just didn't..." Rukia said her voice nothing more than a shameful whisper. Gin chuckled when her blush got hotter. Looking at her flushed face, Gin felt a twinge in his lions.

"Were you scared Byakuya might catch you?" Gin drawled looking into Rukia's tearing eyes, "Scared he might be tempted to fuck you?"

Rukia swallowed once more at the dirty language. Gin cotinued,

"I, myself, was tempted," The silver-haired man released Rukia's hair and stood at his full height. The younger Kuchiki was still trying to hold her robes closed as she shuddered once more. Gin noticed the little tremor and his smirk grew.

"But alas, you have that bastard Renji."

Here Rukia sputtered, "Shut up! Don't talk about Renji like that!"

Gin kept his aloof smile in place, he was very amused. Aww, how sweet, Rukia was trying to defend her pitiful lover...even though he was the source of her frustration.

"I'm sure you've said worse." Gin retorted nonchalantly,

"I've never-"

"Don't lie to me." The silver-haired man snapped thru gritted teeth his tone was dripping with acid. "I know you've been upset with that tattooed idiot lately..."

Here Gin's voice fell dangerously low, "I think I just figured out why."

"You don't know what you talking about!" Rukia replied while shifting nervously on the ground.

"Oh?" Gin said, "Then are you out here exploring your wet pussy and not with him, hmmm?"

Rukia didn't answer, she was shocked at the vulgar language. It had a...profound effect on the younger Kuchiki. She gripped her robes tightly, digging her nails into the fabric. Gin continued,

"I know why Rukia," He caressed her name with that sly tone, "He can't give you what you need...what you want. I know he can't. He probably buys you flowers and a bunch of other fluffy bullshit to compensate for the fact that he's not fucking you right."

That had been true.

Renji lavished Rukia with the hopes it would make up for his...

Shortcomings.

Gin's smirk seemed to stretch until it reached his ears. "But I have to ask, are just settling for that? No, because your out here working your little fingers to the point of cramping."

Rukia cringed, once again the words he spoke were true.

The horrible, sad truth.

Gin chuckled in his throat as Rukia lowered her head in shame, she was still trying to hold her robes together but they slipped at the shoulders. The silver-haired man cocked his head once he saw the smooth skin.

"Your such a dirty girl...touching yourself and whatnot...what am I going to do with you?" Gin purred lowly swaying in his stance. Rukia felt like she was trapped under a rock as Gin's gaze remained on her. She could see little glints of light in his slanted eyes.

He was enjoying this.

"Hmm, you look sad my little rabbit," Gin said bending down and taking Rukia's hand. "Why? Is it because I stopped you?"

The silver-haired man brought her hand to his mouth and suckled each finger. He hummed in the back of his thoat as if he were tasting the sweetest candy. Rukia froze at the feeling of his warm mouth wrapped around her tiny digits. He gleefully sucked each delectable finger with his serpentine eyes focused on the trembling girl.

"I have something to tell you my naughty Kuchiki..." Gin purred gently nipping her hand. He leaned into her grazed the shell of her ear. Rukia could feel him breathing on her neck and she unconsciously tensed up. Gin nibbled on her earlobe for a moment, eliciting a small whimper from the girl.

"I want you," He breathed, "...and I can have you...I could take you right now. But you have to make that choice, keeping letting Renji fucking you like some blow-up doll or..."

Gin let his fingers dance around the hem of Rukia's robes. He circled his slender fingers around the open the fabric.

"Come to me and I'll show you how good you really are...I'll show you what Renji can't."

Gin slowly pulled away and stood back up. He cocked his head at the sloe-eyed girl.

"I'll give you what you want..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lemony:<span>** And there's another chappy, I'm happy because I have ice cream yay!...REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked&Lemony:** GO AWESOME! GO AWESOME! GO AWESOME!

**Awesome:** *plays Guitar Hero ruthlessly* *pants*

**Wicked:** In case you're wondering what's happening, Awesome is trying to get the high score on Rock You Like A Hurricane on Guitar Hero.

**Wicked&Lemony:** GO AWESOME

* * *

><p>With his final words said Gin turned and left as if nothing had just happened. Rukia sat there, clutching her robes as he walked away. She watched him disappear over the hills with her entire body shaking like an earthquake.<p>

What the hell had just happened?

Was she dreaming? Rukia pinched herself to be sure, no, no she was wide awake. So why then did this feel like a dream? The raven-haired girl pushed herself up and straightened her robes. She scanned the surrounding area to be sure Gin wasn't around.

Nope, he was long gone.

Rukia looked out to the horizon the sun was getting lower. The younger Kuchiki began her trek back home.

She had a lot to think about…

~3 Days Later~

Rukia had practically worried herself sick over Gin's offer. Was he serious about what he said?

He couldn't be serious!

This had to be his idea of a cruel, sick joke. Rukia figured that was it exactly and finally she didn't take it seriously. The raven-haired girl hadn't forgotten the way he touched her…so intimately…so knowingly…and then his mouth…

Rukia had been in Squad 13's barracks going about her duties. For the past few days she thru herself into her work with hopes it would curve ANY arousal that came her way. She refused to go to Renji, and she for damn sure wasn't about seek out Gin.

Nope, no way, not a chance in hell!

"Rukia," Captain Ukitake said to the girl who was furiously filling out paperwork, Rukia didn't hear him but her pen kept moving a feverous pace. Jushiro approached her desk,

"Rukia," He repeated, Rukia was caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even see the white-haired man approaching. Captain Ukitake snapped his fingers in order to get her attention, Rukia's head shot up and she looked at her captain.

"There's a captain's meeting today, please assist Kiyone and Sentaro watch the barracks." Ukitake said noting the blank stare he was getting from the younger Kuchiki, Jushiro whipped an eyebrow. For the past few days he had noticed a distinct change in Rukia's behavior. He leaned down to examine her more closely, she had rings under her eyes. She resembled a blue-eyed raccoon.

"Rukia," He began, "Are you feeling alright?"

Rukia nodded furiously, "I'm fine captain, honest."

Ukitake gave here one of those lingering "I-know-your-lying-but-I-don't-want-to-pressure-you" stares. Rukia gave him a "don't-ask" smile.

"Ok," He said nicely, "But remember, I'm always here if you need me."

Rukia nodded and gave him a full grin as he left. Once he was out of sight, Rukia's smile turned into a scowl.

Damn!

Was she that obvious?

Rukia shook her head furiously and continued about her work. She wasn't sure how long she had been murdering her pen while writing on the paper. She heard the office door open and she didn't even other to look up.

"How was your meeting captain?"

"I wouldn't know…" A voice purred, Rukia froze when she heard that familiar tone. That very same tone made her hand shake and the pen move scratchily down the page. With her entire body shaking, Rukia slowly looked up…

"Hello Rukia,"

And who should be standing at the front of her desk but Gin Ichimaru, the fox-faxed captain of squad 3.

"Um…um…um" Rukia stammered, "W-what are you doing here! There's a captain's meeting!"

"So?" Gin replied with a low chuckled. Rukia cocked his head at him and looked at the silver-haired man as if he was plum-crazy!

"So you just played hooky?" Rukia said in disbelief, Gin shrugged.

"I guess you could say that," He purred, Rukia leaned back in her chair as Gin bent down in front of the desk. He planted both hands on the desk and leaned forward, Rukia was practically tilted in the chair.

"Have you given any thought to my…offer?" He hummed with his tongue accenting every word. Rukia felt her belly flutter, he was looking dead at her expecting an answer. Gin leaned in closer when Rukia remained silent.

"I…" Rukia said, her voice small, "I have…"

"And what's your answer?"

"I can't…" Rukia said Gin's smile stretched as he stood to his full height. He put his hands in his pockets and smirked down at a shaking Rukia.

"You can't or you won't? There is a distinct difference between the two."

Rukia didn't answer instead her eyes were locked on a bulge in Gin's robes. She swallowed hard.

"Like what you see?" Gin said playfully swaying his hips, Rukia had to tear her eyes away and look back into his sharp face. Gin smirked when he saw Rukia's wide eyes.

"Um…um…umm…." Rukia said, Gin arched an eyebrow. Apparently she was speechless.

"Does it scare you?" Gin continued, Rukia shook her no, when truthfully it scared the hell out of her. Rukia didn't realize she had her mouth open like a fish just staring at Gin.

"As I was saying," Gin said, "There's a distinct difference between the two. But when you deicide to come find me, and I know you will, you'll get to see…"

"See what?" Rukia asked, Gin harrumphed in his chest.

"Curiosity killed the Kuchiki."

And just like that Gin turned on his heels and left. Rukia was left, once again, to question her morals.

She had considered this 'offer' of his but thought it wrong. She couldn't cheat on Renji…she just couldn't! How would she live with herself? Rukia scowled when she thought about Gin trying to poison her mind.

Well he wasn't going to work!

Rukia folded her arms defiantly and scowled at nothing. She was very annoyed with things took their course.

Rukia got up and determined to catch up with Gin and give him a piece of her mind! When she exited the barracks she didn't see eye nor hair of that silver-haired snake. Rukia knew what she had to do…

Even though she dreaded it…

~Sometime Later~

Rukia went looking for Renji. He needed to fuck the very thought of Gin Ichimaru out her head.

She looked high.

She looked low.

Yet, no sign of Renji.

Where the hell could he be? Rukia had been wandering the Soul Society looking for him, she was over by Squad 3's barracks when Gin appeared from around a corner. Rukia blanched when she saw him making a beeline towards her. She defiantly folded her arms across her chest and tried to ignore him.

"The silent treatment, eh?" He said passing the small girl, Rukia didn't even look up at him. "Your looking for Renji, aren't you?"

Rukia stopped and gave him a sideways glance, Gin's smirk stretched evilly.

"I know where he is." He continued, Rukia whipped an eyebrow and give him an exasperated look.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Rukia snapped, Gin chuckled,

"Say please."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Rukia shouted angrily, Gin Ichimaru was by far the most infuriating man she ever met.

"Your cute when your angry…anyways, he's at Squad 10…"

Squad 10? What the hell was he doing there?

Rukia hightailed to the 10th Division in search of her lover. When she got there she got lost and ended up wandering the Living Quarters.

"Oh Renji…"

Rukia heard from behind one of the doors. Rukia shook her heard furiously as she heard it again. Listening carefully Rukia pinpointed the sound. Silently she cracked a door and got the shock of her life!

Renji was fucking the God-holy shit out of Rangiku!

Rukia felt her heart crumble to pieces when she saw Renji fucking her stupid, dumb, and ignorant.

Renji brought a new meaning to the phrase "put your back into it."

Rukia thought he was Superman the way he was fucking her! (Lemony: I believe he can fly!)

Choking back tears, Rukia slowly closed the door and sank down the door. She had never been in so much pain in her life.

Renji was her first…

She saved herself for him…

Tears streamed freely down her face as images of the red-haired man on top of Rangiku shot back to her. Renji never fucked her like that…

He never even tried…

The raven-haired girl felt her legs feel like grape jelly as she ran away from Squad 10. Rukia was running with her hands over her face crying her eyes out. She had never been more humiliated and hurt in all her life. Rukia was just beside herself as she ran past Gin who was standing outside the barracks smirking.

Rukia just kept on running and running until she got to Kuchiki Manor. She burst thought the door and ran through the hallways whimpering and crying hysterically. Byakuya watched her run past and his eye brows furrowed.

"Rukia?" He called, Rukia didn't answer instead she locked herself in her room. The elder Kuchiki approached the door and tapped it.

"Rukia? What's the matter?"

"GO AWAY!" Rukia hollered, Byakuya sighed and left the door.

He'd find out what was wrong sooner or later.

~Later That Night~

Rukia had long sense cried herself to sleep, she was fully content with staying locked in her room for the rest of her life. She stirred when she heard a slight sound. Groggily, she looked up from her pillow and looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky and stars decorated the dark the heavens. Her head snapped to the right when she heard a chuckle.

Thinking she was dreaming, Rukia whipped her eyes and stared into the darkness. She could barely make out a slender silhouette standing in the corner.

"Awww…" The shadow purred, "You look so peaceful when you're sleeping."

The shadow took a step forward into the moonlight. And there he was, Gin stood before a sleepy and emotionally-drained Rukia.

"Captain Ichimaru?"

"You can call me Gin," The silver-haired man said sitting on the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

His tone wasn't sly by any means, it was sincere. Rukia looked up him tiredly, she was heartbroken, her head hurt, and really didn't want to deal with Gin right now.

"Please…just…just go away," Rukia said with a sigh rolling back over onto her side. Gin shook his head.

"You knew didn't you?" Rukia asked,

"Yes," Gin said, "I knew. I've known for a while, little Rukia. You needed to know the truth."

Gin continued,

"Would rather have been walking around looking stupid and letting that idiot cheat on you?"

Rukia turned back to him with her expression unreadable. Gin leaned down a captured her lips. At first, Rukia was shocked, but slowly melted into the kiss when she saw Gin wasn't being aggressive. His lips moved against hers tenderly, Rukia pushed back into the kiss wanting more. Gin pulled away and Rukia whimpered with the lose of contact.

"Gin please…" Rukia said her voice small,

"Rukia, you have to say yes." He replied coarsely

"Yes Gin, yes…I'll let you have me…just please…" Rukia said pulling him back into a devastating kiss. Gin was tempted to fuck her right there, but he wanted to do this right. With his better conscious egging him on, Gin reluctantly pulled away.

"Go to the pasture at midnight…I'll come for you then…"

So the events were set in motion.

The pasture.

At midnight…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked&amp;Lemony:<strong> GO AWESOME! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE…SHE DID IT!

**Awesome:** *falls on knees* *makes rock and roll sign with hands*. THANK YOU LONDON! I LOVE YOU! I AM THE NEW GODDESS OF ROCK!

**Lemony:** *covers Awesome with blanket* *fans Awesome* That was amazing!

**Wicked:** Awesome, you just got the high score on Guitar Hero? What are you going to do now? Go to Disney Land?

**Awesome:** Screw Disney land, I'm going to take a nap…*passes the fuck out*…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** New chapter...whatever.

* * *

><p>"The pasture at midnight," Rukia breathed, Gin nodded. The raven-haired girl turned to look at her desk clock. It read 10:00 o clock.<p>

"That's two hours frome now," Rukia whined, Gin shushed her by lightly grazing her lips with his.

"But you need time to get ready." Gin replied, Rukia quirked an eyebrow.

Get ready?

What the hell did he mean by that?

"What?" Rukia siad, Gin's smirk stretched so long Rukia thought the smirk itself had become his face.

"Pack some clothes for the next three days," Gin explained, "Your coming with me."

"Where? What about my Nii-sama? Captain Ukita-"

"Shhh..." Gin hushed her by gently caressing her sides, "Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take came of them. I don't want you to worry about anything anymore, Rukia."

With that, Gin thru his long legs over the bed and slinked back into the shadows. Rukia watched his with her eyes wide.

Gin turned to her, "midnight Rukia..."

With his finale words said, Gin disappeared swallowed up in blackness. Rukis squinted and stared off into the darkness yet didn't see anything. Gin Ichimaru was an enigma to her. She needed to get packed for the next three days. What on earth did Gin have going in his mysterious head. Rukia gulped had as she thought about it.

Where was Gin going to take her?

And how the hell was he going to get Byakuya and Jushiro to agree to this?

Rukia leapt from her bed and shifted through her closet wondering about this entire situation. She thought back to Renji and realized she wanted to get as far away as physically possible. Perhaps leaving until would her a chance to let her heart heal a little.

And she'd be leaving with Gin.

That was taking a gamble in itself.

Rukia could never tell what Gin was thinking. He was sly and sadistic. But more recently, he was sincere and sensual. Unlike Renji, Gin made Rukia feel...well...wanted.

Forgetting what apprehensions she had, Rukia pulled her bunny-themed knapsack and contemplated what she was going to bring. The first thing she grabbed was her Soul Pager, that was just a little insurance. Then she began to pack clothes, nothing special, just three days worth and a set of Shinigami robes. Rukia thought about her nightwear next. She only had nighties given to her by Byakuya. Rukia began to shuffle though her dresser drawers. The raven-haired girl blindly picked three nighties so that way she would have to put much thought into it.

Looking back at the clock, Rukia saw that it read 10:30, she was wondering how Gin was going to tell Byakuya and Ukitake that she was leaving...

~Meanwhile~

Gin was smirking to himself. He was very pleased with how things turned out...

If things went well Rukia would be his forever.

A vision of Rukia crying over Renji shot back to him. Gin scowled darkly, he hoped she'd never forgive that lying bastard. Renji didn't appreciate Rukia. Gin knew that when Rukia became his, sure, he wouldn't be the World's Best Boyfriend, but dammit, Gin would be better than Renji.

The silver-haired man felt a twinge of jealousy in chest at how he watched Renji prance around with Rukia, smiling in her face while secretly having an affair. Every time Gin thought about it, he wanted to rip that tattooed-two-time's throat out.

Renji didn't deserve Rukia.

Not in Gin's eyes anyway.

But come midnight she would his...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lemony:<span>** Short chapter, and no, I don't feel bad about it. Review or not, knock yourself out, at this point in time I honestly don't care because I know half you won't do it anyway. I'm done fighting with you all about stupid reviews. I'm done with this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** Ok this chapter was PURE HELL to write. At first it wouldn't save, and then I had write three different times and yadda yadda yadda.

**Awesome:** You didn't save it twice? Once normally and another as a back-up file to your hard drive?

**Wicked:** Awesome, only YOU understand technology!

**Awesome:** That's write you cavemen.

**Wicked&Lemony:** ...

* * *

><p>The time was midnight exactly and Rukia stood in the pasture clutching her backpack. The night air was chilly and brisk as blew against her robes. The younger Kuchiki shivered in earnest at the cold.<p>

Rukia scanned the grassy hills for Gin, but didn't she didn't see eye nor hair of the fox-faced man. Her heart began to sink once she realized this all could have been a joke.

Gin would be the cruel bastard to pull this kind of stunt.

Rukia let herself become hopeful only to be hurt again. Choking back tears, Rukia turned to leave when she bumped into something. Glancing up, the raven-haired girl saw that she had run into Gin.

"Looking for me?" He purred, Rukia nodded.

"Um...where we going?" Rukia asked, Gin chuckled.

"I was hoping you would ask that," Without warning Gin whirled Rukia around so that her back was facing him. Rukia had no idea what was going on once Gin tied a blindfold onto her head.

"Gin!" She cried, "what the hell are you doing!"

Gin chuckled lowly when Rukia began to flap her arms like a wild chicken in her frantic disposition. He grasped both her arms and forced them to her sides.

"Calm down." Gin cooed, "You're going to hurt yourself."

Rukia stilled but she was still terrified. What the hell was he doing? You don't just blindfold somebody! (**Lemony:** where I live, you'd get punched in the face.)

"Rukia," the fox-faced man said lowly, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes..." Rukia lied, she was too scared to trust Jesus at the moment. She yelped when Gin scooped her up and took off running.

Rukia bounced in his arms as it seemed like he ran faster and faster.

Hours pasted and Gin never slowled his pace. Rukia had long sense relaxed in this akward postion.

Suddenly Gin screeched to a stop and Rukia shrieked when she shifted. Gin gingerly placed Rukia on her feet and she wobbled slightly.

"Ok, you can take off the blindfold now."

Rukia's hands fumbled around her head until she managed to pull the blindfold over her head. She blinked wildly as her vision returned to normal. When the raven-haired girl could finally see, she saw that she was standing in front of a small house.

Rukia looked from left to right and saw people walking about totally oblivious to them. It was strange because some people were dressed in tradition robes and others were dressed human clothes.

"Gin," Rukia said, "Where are we?"

"This place is called Tsukidoa, it means Two Doors."

"Tsukidoa?" Rukia repeated, Gin nodded.

"Yup, its like a cross between the Soul Society and The World Of The Living. Its a barrier that seperates both worlds however it pulls em' both together."

"How do you know about this place?" Rukia continued, Gin chuckled.

"The same way you do, someone brought me here."

"Who all lives here?" Rukia continued, Gin sighed.

"Wandering souls," Gin explained, "everyone from banished soul reapers to dead souls who just materialized here."

Rukia nodded in understanding. "But ,what about this house? Is it yours?"

Gin nodded, "The man who owned this place died a while ago. He's the one who brought me here. When he died he left me this house, his name was Mushi."

Rukia listened to Gin's explanation stoically. This was all very new to her, she was in a new place and wanted to know everything.

Taking a second look around, Rukia began to follow behind him. Gin reached into his robes and pulled a set of ringed keys and unlocked the door. Once inside Rukia took into her surroundings, the inside of the house was very small. The pair stood in the living room, inside was a long cream-colored couch that took up half of the room. Next to it was matching armchair, a tiny coffee table, and lamp that sat in the corner of the room.

"Let me show you the rest of the house." Gin said taking her hand and guiding her. Rukia followed behind him very intrigued at the neat little abode.

The house itself was a two-by-two. The kitchen and living room took up the first floor, while upstairs the bedroom and bathroom occupied the space. Gin let Rukia look around for moment. The each room was small and humbly decorated,

Rukia liked the small house, it was nice and welcoming. Not like Kuchiki Manor which was huge and intimidating. The raven-haired girl followed Gin back down stairs. She watched very amused as he leapt over the couch and stretched out across it.

Gin placed his hands behind his head and smiled broadly. Rukia walked around the couch and sat in the armchair seeing as though Gin's legs took up most of the couch.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Rukia said taking a second look around.

"It was my pleasure," Gin said, "You needed a a quiet place."

"So, is this like your hiding place?" Rukia asked, Gin nodded.

"Your the only person I've ever brought here," Gin explained, Rukia smiled despite herself. Somehow knowing that made her feel special. Then she remembered something very important.

"How did convince my Nii-sama and Captain Ukitake to let you bring me here?" Rukia asked worriedly, Gin's smile stretched.

"I didn't." He said slyly, Rukia's face fell. Was he out of his mind? Byakuya and Ukitake would tear the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and The World Of The Living apart trying to find her!

"Before you start," Gin said noting her worried expression. "I forged a letters to both of them saying you went to The World Of The Living to clear your head. Your staying with Orihime."

Rukia expression turned thoughtful, that did make some sense. Her Nii-sama knew something was wrong with her and possibly figured she want some quiet time. Just then her Soul Pager began to ring,

"Speak of the Big Brother devil," Gin said playfully, surely enough his name came onto the ID. Rukia reluctantly answered,

"Yes Nii-sama...no, forgive me for running off...I'm fine, I'm with Orihime...I'll be here for about three days...yes I understand..." Rukia said into the reciever, she then turned and bright shade of red and scowled.

"Yes Nii-sama..." She said thru gritted teeth, "I know my bedtime..."

Gin chuckled upon hearing that, he shook his head.

"No I'm a not getting a tone..." Rukia whined, "Yes Nii-sama...bye."

Rukia snapped her Soul Pager shut and scowled at Gin who was snickering.

"Shut up!" She snapped, "At least he believe me."

Gin shrugged lazily he then turned on his side and sighed.

"Gin," Rukia said softly, he looked up at her. "Thanks again...for everything..."

Gin chuckled as he rolled off the couch and approached her. He gently grasped her chin.

"I already told you," He said leaning in slightly, "It was my pleasure."

Gin stood back at his full height and smirked, "You might wanna rest up, there's lots to do over the next three days."

Three days with Gin Ichimaru...

For some reason, Rukia was very excited about that...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> And there's the chappy,

**Wicked:** Very interesting...he just took off with her.

**Awesome:** Fuck that, if that was me, me and ol' boy woulda been fighting! I don't like to lifted up, blindfolded and all that other shit.

**Lemony:** Cause your not romantic.

**Wicked&Awesome:** HOW IS THAT ROMANTIC?

**Lemony:** *upturns nose* Because she trusted him.

**Wicked:** Such an idiot...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Yeah...sorry about that last chapter readers, I know its full of mistakes. Like I said, I had to write it three different times and whatnot.

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I'll forgive you one condition...

**Lemony:** Oh yeah? What's that?

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I CHALLENGE YOU, LEMONY-CHAN, TO A CAT DADDY/STANKY LEG CONTEST!

* * *

><p>Rukia lay curled up in the double bed upstairs staring out the window at the clear night sky just thinking to herself. Everything that happened, everything that managed to go wrong, it just...went do right.<p>

Gin told he was going to sleep downstairs on the couch, Rukia thought about it. This was technically his house, why should he have to sleep on the couch? The raven-haired girl would have been content if they shared the bed.

Now there's an idea...

Shifting beneath the sheets, Rukia crawled out of bed and proceeded to pad barefoot downstairs with the bed coverings draped over her shoulders. She smirked when she found Gin lying on his back with his arms folded across his chest, mouth open, and snoring as only a man could. His T-shirt was wrinkled and his boxer shorts were riding up his thigh. Rukia could see his long, pale legs stretched out. She unconsciously licked her lips when she saw his muscular thighs. The light from the muted TV was flickering in the darkness as Rukia walked around the couch and placed the blanket across her shoulders over Gin. The silver-haired man snorted and stirred,

"Rukia? What are you doing?" He asked groggily looking up at her. Gin rubbed his sleepy eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, no, he was wide awake staring at Rukia clad in a small, light blue, silk nightie. "Mmmm..." Gin groaned in his chest as Rukia began to make her way back upstairs unaware she had woken him.

"Rukia," Gin said, "I know there was something else you wanted..."

Rukia turned on her heels and nodded like a small child. "I didn't wasn't to sleep alone..."

Gin's smirk blossomed in full, he lifted up the blanket invitingly and Rukia happily snuggled beneath it. Together they lie cuddled up on the couch. Just then, Rukia shifted to face Gin. She scooted closer to him,

"Gin," Rukia said softly,

"Yes, little rabbit?" Gin replied thowing a possesive arm around her waist.

"Can I..." Rukia said her voice growing small, "give you a...a goodnight kiss?"

She heard Gin chuckle, "I don't see why not."

Finding some bravery, the raven-haired girl touched her lips to his. And just like that, with one little kiss, Rukia Kuchuki's entire body ignited. Both Gin and Rukia stopped thinking then and there about anything else. Together, they grinded against the other's body, breathing brokenly and panting heavily. Rukia gasped when Gin pulled away and she felt his hot mouth and nibble on the senstive skin. Her hands found their way to Gin's silver tresses, twining around the sterling locks and tugging in encouragement. Wanting more, Rukia parted his lips but then hesitated. Would Gin be open to her making the first move?

The devil is a liar.

Gin would have been up for anything at that made.

To show her how much he wanted this, Gin slipped his tongue into lips and grinded between her legs. He groaned once he felt her panty-covered need against his boxer shorts. He could feel the heat and wetness fuse together and slick her thighs. The silver-haired man couldn't help but become hopelessly aroused.

The younger Kuchiki was ready to beg Gin to take her hard and fast right there on the couch.

But sadly, Rukia's Soul Pager began to ring. Gin tilted up and Rukia towards her back pack sitting next to the armchair.

She sighed heavily as she rolled from under Gin and snatched her bag from the floor. Looking at the ID she saw it was Ukitake calling her.

"Son of a bitch...does he have any fucking idea what time it is?" Rukia murmured angrily, Gin chuckled at her fiery response.

"Such foul language..." He purred let his voice fall deep, Rukia supressed a shudder.

Rukia counted backwards then answered.

"Hello?...yes Captain its me...no, I just needed to get away for a awhile, I'll be back in a few days...I don't wanna talk about it...yes I'm safe..."

Suddenly Rukia scowled, "Yes...Nii-sama told me my bedtime...ok, bye Captain."

Once again, Rukia snapped her Soul Pager shut and huffed angrily. Ukitake had ruined the moment...majorly.

Bot Gin and Rukia sighed, they knew the moment was gone. The raven-haired girl joined Gin on the couch and lay next to him.

"Goodnight Rukia,"

"Goodnight Gin."

~The Next Morning~

Rukia tossed and turned her hands reaching for something that wasn't there. She popped up like a waffle from the toaster when she didn't feel Gin next to her. She looked around frantically searching for the fox-faced man. The younger Kuchiki breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the shower going. She blushed a brilliant shade of red when thought about what Gin looked like naked...

Rukia really didn't need that playing out in her head.

The raven-haired girl stretched luxuriously and rolled off the couch. The first thing she did was snatch her bag off of the armchair. The first thing she did was check her Soul Pager.

No calls, thank God.

Rukia ruffled though her clothes until she pulled out a lilac sundress. When she heard the shower stop she began to make her way upstairs. Rukia was in the bedroom when the bathroom door opened.

Gin emerged clad in nothing but a fluffy blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"Rukia!" He said, "I didn't know you were up yet...I'm sorry..."

Rukia sure as hell wasn't listening.

She was too busy staring at an exposed chest, her mouth went so dry Rukia started to cough. Good lord, Gin was too chiseled for his own good. Rukia noted very singe toned muscle rippling beneath his pale skin. She began to pant helplessly feeling a certain wetness collect between her legs.

Gin stepped from the bathroom and gathered his clothes with Rukia's wide blue eyes following him. The silver-haired man was hardening at the lustfull stare Rukia was giving him. Somehow the heat in the room became unbearable and Gin made a beeline for the door determined to control his raging libido.

Rukia watched him leave with her mouth watering. What a way to start the morning...

Later on, Gin explained to Rukia he couldn't cook to save his life, so they'd begoing out for breakfast.

Surely enough, Rukia fired question after question about the Tsukidoa, to which, Gin answered to the best of his abilities. He told her that in order to get here, you'd have to run very fast, for a very long time, non-stop until you broke through the dimension. He said not many Soul Reapers knew about the Tsukidoa so she didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone she knew.

Rukia was relieved to hear that.

And for the rest of the day, the two went exploring to see what kind of trouble they could get into.

~Later That Night~

"That was so much fun!" Rukia exclaimed stepping though the threshold of the house. Gin followed behind her equally elated. He had never seen a one girl smile so much in one day, he was glad he caused that smile.

The day seemed to dissapear as the town was taken in by the night.

Gin's smirk grew when he watched Rukia stretch and yawn.

"Sleep?" He purred, Rukia nodded turning to Gin. She saw that his smirk had taken up most of his face, heat began to pool on her belly by the way Gin was staring at her. Slyly, the fox-faced man brushed past her and motioned for Rukia to follow.

The younger Kuchiki swallowed a lump that settled in her throat and accompanied Gin upstairs.

"Sit." He commanded pointing to the bed, Rukia sat obediently. Gin looked at her for a moment then swilveled on his heel and made his way into the bathroom. Rukia could hear water filling the bathtub. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Gin appeared in the doorway and beckoned Rukia with his finger.

She stood and made her way into the bathroom with her stomach doing flip-flops. Gin stepped aside to let the small woman into the bathroom. When Rukia's back was turned to him, Gin grasped both of her shoulders and ran his hands across her skin. Rukia's breathing hitched. The silver-haired man skillfully rolled her neck between his nimble fingers, Rukia's head lulled back as the tension in her body faded. Sge closed her eyes and sighed at the heavenly feeling of Gin's idle hands.

The fox-faced man was relishing in the sounds of her low, husky groans. Gin looped his fingers around the straps of Rukia's sundress and let it fall to the ground, the fabric pooled around her ankles. He repeated the process with her underwear. Once she stood naked before him, Gin growled lowly. He let his fingertips glide across her back and gently nudge her towards the tub. Carefully, he lifted her and then lowered her body into the steamy water. Gin moved the hair from over Rukia's ear and whispered deeply,

"I'll be waiting for you..."

And with that Gin left the bathroom and silently closed the door behind him.

Rukia sighed contently as her muscles became lax in the hot water. She thought about Gin and how wonder he had been. He hadn't even fucked her yet, but Rukia felt her hot and wanton attraction towards him.

It was uncanny...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *does Cat Daddy furiously*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *does Stank Leg furiously*

**Lemony&Nin-Ni Chan:** *dances like idiots*...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** *stretches thigh muscle* Ok my legs hurt, I Cat Daddy'ed to much. Ouch…

**Wicked:** Again, why are you doing a stupid dance? Were you and Nin-Ni bored while we were gone?

**Lemony:** Yup, very bored indeed.

**Awesome:** *slaps hand on forehead* Anyways, what did we miss with the story?

**Lemony:** Read and find out, whore-mongers.

* * *

><p>Rukia emerged from the bathroom with a towel feeling very relaxed with everything. Gin was lying on the bed with his robes open reveling his chest and smirking broadly.<p>

"Why are you so far away?" Gin purred licking his lips, "Come over here, come to me…"

Rukia quirked an eyebrow, she was trying to stop her face from turning deep red. She couldn't fight back a small shudder that buzzed through her because of the way Gin was looking at her. Clutching the towel, Rukia began to walk toward the bed. With every step she took Gin's smirk grew and grew.

Not to mention the bulge in his robes grew and grew.

Rukia placed one knee on the edge of the bed and crawled across it, the silver-haired man watched her every move through his slanted eyes. When she got close enough to him, Gin whipped his arm out and captured her around the waist. Rukia yelped and then giggled at the fast movement. Gin didn't waste any time, he immediately crashed his lips into hers. He had waited for her for too long, now another second wasn't going to pass before Rukia Kuchiki became property of Gin Ichimaru.

Gin pulled away panting heavily and fumbling with his robes, Rukia lay beneath him her hands working to undo his obi. She had waited for this too, for so long she had been left unsatisfied, for so long she yearned to feel wanted, and for so long her hunger for desire left unfulfilled.

All that was about to change.

The fox-faced man managed to shimmy out of his constricting robes, he looked down to see Rukia's tiny hands untying his shash. Gin became impossibly hard at the sight, he always fantasized about this but never once dreamed it would happen. He was suddenly glad Renji had been a complete jackass, otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten this opportunity. Once his shash was open Rukia carefully folded down the material of Gin's robes. She licked her lips once she saw his pale length, throbbing, weeping, and erect. With a shaking hand Rukia began to stroke Gin's length looking up at him, watching the pleasure spread across his face. Gin hissed when Rukia touched him, God it felt amazing. When Rukia heard the hissing sound escape his lips she moved her hand faster making Gin jerk his hips.

"Rukia…" Gin groaned, the raven-haired girl didn't hear him, she too busy watching his body react to her. She was studying the thick, hard muscle in her tiny hand. Rukia kept moving her hand slowly, Gin's head snapped back in pleasure. He looked down at Rukia and grasped her wrist, the younger Kuchiki glanced up to see a set fiery red eyes blazing down on her.

"Don't tease me," Gin growled, without another word he snatched the towel and set it whooshing half-way across the room. Rukia gasped at the movement, staring up at Gin, naked as the day she was born.

The silver-haired man was breathing so hard he threatened to go into cardiac arrest. He was gawking down at her naked body, it was the most beautiful he had seen.

"Mad…" Gin breathed down at her his scorching red eyes looking the raven-haired girl up and down, "Renji is absolutely mad…"

Rukia placed a finger to his lips and shushed him,

"I don't wanna talk about Renji," She said softly, "This is our moment…"

Right when she said that, Gin dropped all his resolve. He leaned down captured her lips, he grinding into her making Rukia whimper beneath him. Rukia arched upwards, he body begging to be taken. Gin didn't make her delectable little body beg too much, he position his length at her moistened heat. He growled down at her,

"I'm going to give you everything I promised…"

Then, Gin sheathed himself within her tight core. Rukia yelped and bucked beneath him, her hands locked and tangled in his hair. She had never once been so full, Gin's thick member stretched her slick heat. Rukia let out short, harsh gasps once Gin began to move, he leaned up so that he could see her. Looking down, Gin grew harder inside of Rukia, looking at her lustful face and blue eyes hot. He moved frantically watching her buck beneath him. Rukia's mouth formed a small o when she felt the pumping caresses of Gin's straining shaft was locked within her sweet warmth, he lowed his head and his mouth latched onto her exquisite breast, his teeth capturing her sensitive nipple. Rukia cried out sharply once Gin began to manipulate every inch of her body. His hands were kneading and messaging her fleshy mounds, while his cock pressed into her maidenhood. Sex with Renji was nothing like this.

Not by a fucking long-shot.

Rukia nails began to scrap the skin on Gin's back while he possessed her, pleasured her, and fulfill every promise he made. Gin plunged into her glistening moistness, groaning helplessly once Rukia's passionate cries reached his ears. This was what he waited so long for, but the wait was worth it. Everything was worth it.

Suddenly Gin rippled into her so hard Rukia clenched her legs squeezing his waist, he delved deeper with each fast, frantic, and rhythmic push. She accepted him into her hot, delicate inner muscles. Just then Rukia arched and gasped, her eyes got wide and her hands practically ripped the bed sheets. Gin had managed to smash into her sweet spot making her scream obscenities that would a sailor turn red. He angled his thrusts making them concise and precise loving the sexy moans on his beloved Kuchiki's lips.

Rukia moaned arching helplessly beneath him, she couldn't help herself anymore. This was all too good, "I love you Gin! Oh my God, I love you so much…"

Upon hearing that, Gin lost his mind. He plowed into her hissing at her tightness.

"I love you too, Rukia," Gin groaned, he meant what he said. Every word. He grounded into her determined to make her his forever!

"Come on baby…" Gin hissed through gritted teeth, "tighten up, sweetness…"

Rukia felt her stomach clench and suddenly the heat in the room made her dizzy. She came bursting around Gin's cock, screaming in blissful agony and shuddering in the silver-haired man embrace. Gin came soon after, putting the slamming thrust of his own climax, his entire body jarred as he spilled his seed deep with Rukia.

Panting heavily, Gin's head dropped between his shoulders. Molten silver bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. He looked down at Rukia who's eyes were half-closed.

"I love you, Rukia."

"I loved you too Gin."

Rukia Kuchiki could now say she was very, very satisfied.

~The Next Morning~

Rukia was sitting in the living room with her backpack sitting on her lap. Today they would be leaving from their trip. Rukia was waiting for Gin who told her he had one last minute errand to run. Finally the silver-haired man stepped through the door and motioned for her to come with him.

Rukia stood with her heart heavy, she was going to miss this place. However, Gin promised he would bring her back whenever she wanted, so it was very bittersweet feeling.

Once outside, Gin scooped up Rukia without one word and took off running. This time Rukia got to watch as reality distorted and bent around them, Gin was huffing and puffing as he ran but he kept his pace up. Finally after a few hours Rukia stood back in the very same pasture Gin found her in.

Exhausted from such demanding physical labor, Gin sat Rukia down and hunched over. Once he caught his breath he stood to his full height.

No sooner had he stood up straight did Rukia hug him, she locked his arms around his waist and cried softly. Gin looked down with eyebrow furrowed, why was she crying? He had done something wrong?

"Thank you Gin," Rukia sniffled, "For everything…"

A sincere smile graced Gin's face, he tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly.

" For the last time, it was my pleasure…"

~Epilogue~

Renji Abarai was practically skipping to Kuchiki Manor, he hadn't seen eye nor hair of Rukia in days and no one would tell him where she was. But word on the street was that she had been around. Clutching a bouquet of flowers, Renji was about to knock on the door when Rukia opened it. She was dressed like she was going a date in a small black dress.

The younger Kuchiki looked at him with her expression unreadable.

"Hi baby," Renji gushed holding out the flowers, "I got you these."

He tried to kiss her but Rukia sidestepped him, she took the flowers and threw them back at the red-haired man.

"Keep em'." She said unemotionally, Renji went wide-eyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat, Rukia gave him an all-knowing smirk.

"I know about Rangiku you lying, cheating, no-good-sex-giving, son of bitch!" Rukia yelled brushing past Renji, he quickly grasped her by the wrist and forced her to look at him,

"Rukia, I can explain-"

"Silence Renji," Byakuya came stepping outside just in time, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll unhand my sister."

Renji swallowed hard and then let out, Rukia's smirk got wider. Just then Gin appeared wearing his best robes and holding his own bouquet of flowers.

"Oh dear, did I interrupt a little spat?" He said slyly, Renji arched an eyebrow and then turned back to Rukia.

"What the hell is going on?" He seethed his eyes on fire, Rukia was unphased by the murderous look Renji was giving her.

"If you must know," She said approaching Gin, "I have a date."

Renji's face fell once Gin gave Rukia the flowers and then wrap his arms possessively around Rukia's waist and pulled her into him. The fox-faced man let out a low chuckle at Renji's face, everything was starting to make sense now. The tattooed man turned to is captain,

"Captain you can't allow this!" Renji said trying his best to end something before it started. Byakuya's grey eyes cut at his subordinate.

"I said to be silent Renji," Byakuya said his words dripping with rage, "Rukia has informed me of your…unfaithfulness. I can allow this, and I will. Consider yourself lucky Abarai, Rukia has begged me not to kill you…"

"However," Gin chimed in, "She didn't ask me to do anything…"

Renji turned to see Gin unsheathing Shinso, Rukia stood by with her arms folded and her face as still as stone. She had no sympathy for Renji whatsoever, he got whatever was coming to him.

"Impale them," The silver-haired man commanded, "SHINSO!"

In a split second Renji was sent flying halfway across the Soul Society. Rukia looked to sky were Renji took off and smiled broadly, everything seemed to work itself out in the end.

"Captain Ichimaru, have Rukia home by 8:30," Byakuya said going back inside, Rukia scowled at him. Gin nodded sarcastically then turned to see a red-faced Rukia.

He sighed and took her hand as they walked together.

"Rukia," Gin said, "I have something for you."

The fox-faced man reached inside his robes and took out a small box with a red bow tied around it. Rukia's eyes lit up,

"What is it?" She said as Gin handed it to her,

"Open it," Gin replied,

The younger Kuchiki untied the bow and opened the box. She let out a girly gasp at what she saw.

"Gin its beautiful!" She gushed, inside was silver necklace and a pendant. On the pendant was a rabbit and a fox. The fox was curled around the rabbit with its mouth open and bearing its teeth.

"I got it made for you while we were in the Tsukidoa, its one of a kind," He explained,

"It has a meaning," Gin said taking the necklace and putting it around her neck, "You're the rabbit, and I'm the fox. No matter what I'll always be here for you, I always love you."

"I love you too Gin…" Rukia said fighting off tears of joy.

Together they walked in the pasture, hand and hand into the moonlight.

So in the end, Rukia found the perfect cure for her frustration.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> And that's the game!

**Wicked:** Aww how sweet *grumbles darkly*…it sickens me…

**Awesome:** Hmm, interesting ending. Haha, Rukia let Renji get his ass kicked! That's what he gets. Doesn't he know cheaters never prosper?

**Lemony:** And remember readers, always look out for whatever story I write next who knows what it'll be…REVIEW!


End file.
